


Pretty Little Secrets

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movie) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Fluff and a little bit of smut, Happy Birthday Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: คริส อีแวนส์...นายจะไม่โพสอวยพรวันเกิดเซบาสเตียนในทวิตเตอร์อีกแล้วใช่ไหม...?





	Pretty Little Secrets

“นี่คริส...” เสียงเซบาสเตียนร้องทักแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองขึ้นหลังจากที่เขากำลังนอนคว่ำกอดตุ๊กตาสิงโตของด๊อดเจอร์พร้อมกับเล่นมือถืออยู่ที่โซฟาหน้าทีวี

“อะไรหรอ” คริสหันมาถามเขาขณะที่กำลังวุ่นวายอยู่ในครัว

“ตั้งแต่หลังจากที่นายทวิตตอนปี 2016 นายก็ไม่เห็นอวยพรวันเกิดฉันเลย” เซบาสเตียนพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงงอนๆ เขาได้ยินเสียงวางจานหนักๆอยู่ด้านข้างตัวเองจึงหันไปดู

ก็พบเค้กครีมสดสีขาวที่มีเชอร์รี่แปะอยู่ด้านบนตรงวิปปิ้งครีมที่ขอบเค้ก พร้อมกับเทียนที่จุดไฟแล้วสีขาวเลขสามกับเลขเจ็ด เซบาสเตียนลุกขึ้นนั่งก่อนที่จะเงยหน้าไปมองแฟนของตัวเองที่ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับให้เขา

“ฉันไม่อวยพรวันเกิดนายตรงไหน” คริสยิ้มถามเขาก่อนที่จะนั่งลงข้างๆ มือของคริสโอบเอวของเซบาสเตียนไว้แล้วก็รั้งให้ร่างกายของเขาแนบชิดกับตัวเอง เซบาสเตียนหันไปมองแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองที่อยู่ด้านข้างของตัวเองพร้อมกับเงยหน้าจ้องมองดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสนั่น ก่อนที่คริสจะค่อยๆโน้มใบหน้าลงมาประกบจูบบางเบาแล้วก็

“Happy Birthday babe.”

ใบหน้าของเซบาสเตียนร้อนผ่าวไปกับคำพูดแสนอ่อนหวานของแฟนหนุ่มตรงหน้า เขาออกจะเขินที่สบตากับแววตาสีฟ้าแสนหนักแน่นคู่นั้นจนต้องหันหน้ามามองเค้กตรงหน้าแก้เขินแล้วพูดตอบกลับ “ขอบคุณนะ” พร้อมกับวางมือของตัวเองลงที่แผ่นอกกว้างแข็งแกร่ง

จากนั้นคริสกระชับอ้อมแขนให้แน่นกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือไปหยิบเค้กตรงโต๊ะหน้าทีวี

“อธิษฐานสิ...” คริสกล่าว

เค้กครีมสดพร้อมเทียนสีขาวเลขสามกับเลขเจ็ดที่จุดไฟแล้ว ส่องสว่างอยู่ตรงหน้าของเซบาสเตียนจนได้รับความอุ่นเล็กน้อยจากเทียนทั้งสองนั่น เซบาสเตียนค่อยๆหลับตาพร้อมกับนึกถึงคำอธิษฐานที่เขาสามารถนึกออกมาได้ทันทีแทบจะไม่ต้องคิดให้เปลืองเวลาเลย

_‘ขอให้คริสกับเขาอยู่ด้วยกันแบบนี้ตลอดไป หรือให้ดีกว่านี้ก็...ไม่ต้องหลบๆซ่อนๆแบบนี้นะ’_

แล้วเซบาสเตียนก็ลืมตาแล้วเป่าเทียนให้ดับภายในลมหายใจเดียว มันไม่ยากเลยเพราะคริสใช้เทียนแค่เลขสามกับเลขเจ็ดจำนวนสองอันเท่านั้น ถ้าหากคริสคิดจะใช้เทียนสามสิบเจ็ดอันเหมือนปาร์ตี้ก่อนวันเกิดที่แมคกี้จัดให้ล่ะก็ เซบไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่าปอดของตัวเองจะอยู่รอดถึงปีหน้าหรือไม่

คริสวางเค้กบนตักก่อนที่จะหันมาถามเขาขึ้นมา “ว่าแต่...นายอธิษฐานว่าอะไรน่ะ”

“บอกคนอื่นคำอธิษฐานก็ไม่เป็นจริงน่ะสิ” เซบาสเตียนหันไปตอบกลับแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองอย่างทันที

“แต่ฉันเป็นแฟนนายนะ” คริสพูดกลับพร้อมส่งสายตาออดอ้อนแบบที่คริสชอบทำทุกครั้งเวลาจะขออะไรจากเขา

เซบาสเตียนกลอกตากลับพร้อมกับหันหน้ากลับด้วยสีหน้าดุๆ

“ถึงเป็นแฟนกันก็บอกคำอธิษฐานไม่ได้”

เซบาสเตียนพูดตอบดังนั้นแล้วก็อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มก่อนที่จะหยิบที่ก้านของลูกเชอร์รี่สีแดงสดออกมาจากวิปปิ้งครีม ซึ่งพอหยิบออกมาครีมก็ติดออกมาด้วย เซบาสเตียนค่อยๆไล้เลียครีมรอบๆลูกเชอร์รี่จนสะอาดไปพร้อมๆกับสบตากับแฟนตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็อ้าปากอมลูกเชอร์รี่เข้าไปทั้งอันรวมถึงก้านด้วย เซบาสเตียนเห็นดวงตาสีฟ้าของคริสเริ่มสั่นไหวจนลูกตาดำเริ่มขยายใหญ่ขึ้น

“นายไม่กินหรอ...” เซบาสเตียนถามขึ้นเมื่อเขาเคี้ยวเสร็จ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็อ้าปากออกพร้อมกับหยิบก้านเชอร์รี่ที่ผูกเป็นปมออกมา เซบาสเตียนเห็นสายตาของคริสจ้องมองก้านเชอร์รี่ที่อยู่ในมือของเขาด้วยสายตาที่เริ่มร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเซบาสเตียนต้องกัดริมฝีปากอมยิ้มเอาไว้

“กินสิ...” คริสตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงหวั่นไหว

จากนั้นเซบาสเตียนก็เริ่มใช้นิ้วจิ้มลงไปที่เค้กแล้วก็ตวัดตักเค้กพร้อมวิปปิ้งครีมตรงหน้าเค้กขึ้นมา แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็เอาเค้กที่อยู่บนนิ้วของตัวเองเข้าปากพร้อมกับค่อยๆสอดมือเข้าออกริมฝีปากตัวเองช้าๆ แล้วก็หันไปสบตากับคริสอย่างเย้ายวน

_“กินเค้กหรือกินฉันดีล่ะ...”_

เซบาสเตียนเอานิ้วออกจากมือแล้วถามกลับ

คริสไม่พูดตอบกลับเขาซักนิด เขาวางเค้กลงบนโต๊ะด้านหน้าทีวีแล้วก็ผลักเซบาสเตียนให้ล้มลงนอนที่โซฟาทันที

—♡ the end(?) ♡—

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi มาแบบฟิคสั้นติดจรวดเอาให้ทันวันนี้  
ก็เพราะว่า วันนี้วันเกิดเซบบบบบบบบบบ 😚💕🎂🎉🎁
> 
> ไม่รู้คืนนี้จะมีคนอัพทวิตวันเกิดเซบมั้ยนะ หรือมัวแต่ไปฉลองกันสองคนแบบในฟิคเรา หืมมมมม 🌚🌝  
ถ้าเป็นแบบนี้จะไม่ว่าเรยจ้า 😆
> 
> ปล. อาจจะมีภาคต่อ...มั้ยนะ...ไม่รู้...อุอิอุอิ😛


End file.
